


Drain the Blood

by FuhkinIero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhkinIero/pseuds/FuhkinIero
Summary: On the screen, the girl circled around so she was behind Isaac, holding the knife to his throat. The boy just looked angry, but paled when he saw something off camera. “We’ve been going easy on you, sweetheart. Now that we’ve got an audience, we can have some real fun.” Isaac was shaking a little at that point, but he still tried to put on a brave face, glancing at the camera. “Remember, we like it when you scream, so don’t hold back.”





	1. All these fiends want teenage meat

**Author's Note:**

> this is rough i'm sorry in advance

Isaac was on a walk in the forest, further away from where he usually would be, but he needed time away from real life for a while. Things were tense with Derek, Erica and Boyd were gone now, and Scott… well, Scott was just confusing. He was getting sick of all these twisted and mixed up signals, and it didn’t help that now Allison was showing interest in him. Of course she was incredibly gorgeous, but she wasn’t the one he wanted. And on top of all of that, there was an alpha pack they had to worry about. His life was too fucking complicated.

His family used to go camping in these woods. If he wanted to, he could probably find his and Camden’s names carved into a tree somewhere, before everything turned to shit. Isaac tried not to think about that though, instead focusing on how nice the sun felt on his face, and the sound of fallen leaves crunching under his feet- wait. There were other footsteps nearby, from the sound of them, there were definitely a few of them, and Isaac felt a chill run through his bones. This was just great. He didn’t have time to react before they injected him with something and he blacked out. 

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the metal shackles on his wrists and ankles that held him to the cold, stone table he was laying on. Then he noticed a few people around him talking.

“It would work just as well if we just cut his head off and dropped it on McCall’s doorstep,” a man said impatiently. “I’m just saying, it’s kind of unnecessary.”

“He isn’t like the others, though. Yeah, he’s just a kid but he’s a true alpha, so we shouldn’t underestimate him or expect him to just give up as easy as others have. If we show him that we’ve had some real fun with him, not only can we get some pretty screams out of this wolf, but it will send an equally strong message: we can take everything from him and there is nothing he can do to stop us,” a woman with a deep, scratchy voice replied. 

He was definitely panicking at this point, trying to break out of his restraints was impossible, and his struggling had attracted the full attention of the others. There were six of them- two men and four women- standing around him, all smiling at him creepily, and fuck his fucking life, seriously. “Aw, the pup is finally awake. What’s your name, sweetheart?” a girl who looked a few years older than him asked. He gave her his best glare because if he was about to be tortured (which was pretty obvious at that point), he was not going to give in that easily. “Ooo he’s got a little fire, a shame we have to put that out. Now I’m going to ask you one more time,” the girl said, pulling out a fucking knife out of nowhere. “What’s your name?”

“Go fuck yourself,” he spat out, trying his hardest not to look terrified. If he was going to die, he wouldn’t go easily. Unfortunately, they were creative and obviously experienced, and they didn’t waste any time before carving him up, and he screamed. 

He didn’t know how much time had gone by, just that it had seemed like forever until his body finally gave him a break and let him pass out, around the time they were pouring salt into the knife wounds in his chest. At least he managed to only tell them one thing. Just his name and that didn’t seem too bad. He didn’t beg, didn’t give up. Scott wouldn’t give up, so neither would he.

He was mostly healed, his wounds shallow by then but his body still felt like he had just gotten hit by a truck and then put into a blender. He snapped his eyes open when someone backhanded him across the face, seeing those fucking smiles come into focus again, this time he was strapped to a metal chair, handcuffs too strong to break and the chair nailed to the floor so there was no way out. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep doing this. 

“Hey, Isaac! Welcome back, sweetheart,” one of the girls greeted cheerfully. He shot her another death glare, hating how it made her smile even more. “Can you smile for the camera?” What fucking camera? He looked past her, and sure enough, there was a fucking camera pointed at him, one of the men setting it up on a tripod. 

He glared up at the girl again, trying to figure out what the fuck they wanted. She laughed, pulling out her favorite knife and trailing it down his chest, just gentle enough to not break skin and he had to force himself not to react. This crazy bitch was not going to win. “Aw, come on, it’s more fun if you play along. Say hi to Scott!”

Oh fuck. The camera, they must be live streaming it to Scott. He looked straight at the camera, trying his hardest to look strong. “I can take it,” he said, his voice coming out hoarse. Of course, he got backhanded for that, the girl having impressive strength. She grabbed his jaw, roughly making him look up at her.

“Isaac, we’ve only been doing this for ten hours! We still have all the time in the world. I am a little impressed, though. Most of our toys would have given up by now. It’s kind of a turn on,” she said in that same cheery voice with a suggestive look and Nope he was not into that. Fuck his fucking life. 

*****

Scott was worried about Isaac. He’d been missing for more than a few hours now, and it definitely wasn’t like him. Derek said he was just being paranoid, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that told him Isaac was in trouble. Stiles just gave him a weird look when Scott voiced his concern, but sat down at his computer anyway to try to track Isaac’s phone.

He didn’t even have time to open the web browser before his computer started glitching, the screen going black for a minute. “Stiles, what the hell is going on?” Scott asked worriedly watching as Stiles tried to turn it back on. It turned back on by itself, and before either of them could say anything else, a video popped up, and it made both of them feel sick. Isaac was strapped to a chair in a basement of some kind, unconscious and covered in blood. 

Stiles rushed to call everyone, but Scott was frozen, staring at the werewolf as a tall girl stepped into frame, dirty blonde hair streaked with blood and a wide smile that made shivers run down his spine. He let out a whimper when she backhanded Isaac so hard he woke up with a gasp, eyes looking wild as he took in his situation. 

“Hey, Isaac! Welcome back, sweetheart,” the girl chirped and he wanted to rip off her head. He felt a little better when he saw Isaac give her a death glare, glad to see they hadn’t broken him yet. Yet being the key word that settled deep in his heart. Isaac looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes and hair wild. Scott could see still healing wounds everywhere on his body. “Can you smile for the camera?” When Isaac saw the camera he looked furious, and a little confused. He was hiding it well, but Scott knew him enough to see he was terrified. 

When the girl started dragging the knife down his chest, Scott wanted nothing more than to tear her and anyone that had anything to do with this into pieces, not having felt this kind of anger and bloodlust since he first got bit. Isaac sat still, not reacting at all to her teasing. “Aw, come on, it’s more fun if you play along! Say hi to Scott!” Realization crossed the boys face, eyes going straight to the camera, and eyes looking hard and resigned. 

Scott was going to kill all of them. When Isaac spoke, it was strangled and desperate. “I can take it.” Even Stiles yelling into the phone silenced, his attention focused again on the boy being fucking tortured. The loud sound of the girl hitting him again filled the room as the boys helplessly watched. She got too close to his face, holding him so he couldn’t look away. 

“Isaac, we’ve only been doing this for ten hours! We still have all the time in the world. I am a little impressed, though. Most of our toys would have given up by now. It’s kind of a turn on.” She was dead. Scott tried his hardest not to turn, knowing it wouldn’t help anything right then. 

Stiles put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, squeezing a bit to comfort him. “Danny is on his way over, he’s going to try to trace the video, and Derek is out there trying to track his scent. Even Allison and her dad are out there looking. We need to try to figure out who they are and try to find any clues about where they are. You with me?”

“Yeah. Can you screenshot her face and send it out to the pack?” 

“It’s already done, my dude.”

On the screen, the girl circled around so she was behind Isaac, holding the knife to his throat. The boy just looked angry, but paled when he saw something off camera. “We’ve been going easy on you, sweetheart. Now that we’ve got an audience, we can have some real fun.” Isaac was shaking a little at that point, but he still tried to put on a brave face, glancing at the camera. “Remember, we like it when you scream, so don’t hold back.”

Another person entered the frame, a scary looking man that looked to be in his early thirties holding something- oh shit. Stiles muttered that he was going to be sick under his breath, and Scott silently agreed with him. He was carrying an electric saw. Isaac rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath, staring into the camera again with terrified resignation on his face. He didn’t speak, but mouthed “I can take it,” and Scott let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in. They were hurting his Isaac. The saw turned on loudly, and Scott wished he could look away, and wished even more that he was deaf when Isaac let out a strangled scream as the man started cutting into his leg, the girl still behind him, trailing her hands and knife down his chest with a smirk. 

When they turned the saw off for a second, Isaac looked like he was going to pass out. “Baby, you sound so pretty, you don’t even know what you’re doing to me. Do you still think Scott cares about you? If he loved you he’d be here by now, but he’s just letting you suffer. He’s leaving you like everyone else in your life. But I would never leave you,” the girl told him, running her hands through his hair gently. He was so out of it that he pressed back into the touch but looked confused, his eyes shut tightly. Then all at once he seemed to snap out of it, opening his eyes and trying to tear his head away, growling. 

“Go fuck yourselves and your creepy fucking family. I’m not playing your fucking game you fucking bitch,” Isaac spat, glaring at her hard enough that she frowned a bit for the first time since they’d seen her. 

“Strange. You’ve still got fire in your eyes. Maybe we have to step up our game if the saw wasn’t enough to break you,” she said, cutting a heart on his face while she talked. Isaac didn’t even blink. Danny burst into the room, taking in their faces and looking incredibly confused.

“Uh, you wanted me to trace a video?” He asked hesitantly, and then jumped when a choked scream filled the room. 

“Yes. We need you to go as fast as you can, this is life or death. I’m really sorry you have to witness this shit but please,” Stiles said as Danny rushed to the computer, shoving the two out of the way and looking extremely pale and scared. 

On the screen they stopped cutting his chest and stepped away. The words SCOTT MCCALL were carved deeply and Isaac didn’t even look down, just looked at the camera, his face flushed and pale. “Uh, Scotty, I might not make it outta here but thanks for everything and these assholes don’t stand a fucking chance. Also I love you and shit. There’s a lot of blood,” he said, something in his eyes telling him something. 

Scott called Derek right away. “Follow the scent of blood, Isaac said there’s a lot of it. He said there’s a creepy family so expect a few people,” he said and hung up the phone focusing on Isaac again. The man came up and injected something into his neck, and he was unconscious almost immediately.

*****

The next time Isaac woke up, he was disappointed to see himself still in the chair, most of his wounds mostly closed up aside from where they took a fucking saw to his leg that they were nice enough to bandage up. Whatever they kept injecting him with, it wouldn't let him turn. He hoped they would be able to kill these motherfuckers after he’s dead. It was a little funny that they thought hurting him would kill Scott as much as they wanted to. He wasn’t exactly the best candidate for their little revenge thing against his alpha.

He looked up when he heard one of the girls enter the room, this time the pretty brunette that had been the nicest so far, but he wasn’t buying that shit. Apparently they had decided that she was the most camera ready this time. He rolled his eyes at her cheery greeting, her shy routine already annoying him. Glancing at the camera again, he reminded himself that he couldn’t let Scott see him fall apart. They wouldn’t be able to break him. 

“You know they would go easier on you if you stopped acting tough,” she said softly, approaching him and running a hand through his hair softly. He jerked his head away from her and wasn’t sure if the hurt that crossed her face was real or if she was just a really good actress. “I’m not actually supposed to be talking to you right now, they’re already mad at me for trying to convince them to let you go.” He glared at her and cocked his eyebrow, but said nothing. This bitch was good, but he still wasn’t falling for this shit. 

“I brought you water,” she said softly after he refused to say anything, and he knew he probably looked interested now. He couldn’t help it, it’d been a long time without food or water. She opened the water and held it to his lips, smiling when he drank greedily. She took the bottle away, and when she touched his face she seemed happy when he didn’t react. Whatever, he was just too tired to give much of a shit. “My name is April. They will be back any minute so I have to leave, but I hope I’ll get to see you soon.” The girl walked away, leaving an exhausted Isaac to look at his surroundings again. 

He looked back at the camera. “Scott, there are six of them that I’ve seen and I’m in a basement somewhere. I’m pretty sure they’re human so this is probably a trap. Be careful,” he said quietly, stopping when he heard footsteps. He clenched his jaw, took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the next round of let's torture Isaac. The door opened and the blond girl and two of the guys stepped through. Great, his favorite people. 

“Hey, baby, did you miss me?”

*****

Where the fuck did these fucking assholes get off treating his beta like that. The psychological shit going on was bullshit, and it helped a little bit when it seemed like Isaac wasn’t buying it. Until he didn’t flinch away from that April girl after she gave him water. Then Scott started to worry. 

“Danny how close are you to figuring out his location?” He asked miserably. He felt completely helpless. 

“Give me five more minutes... and this isn’t a live stream so all of this already happened,” he muttered helplessly. “And after all this is over I’m gonna need an explanation.”

He was about to reply when April left Isaac and the boy turned to the camera quickly. “Scott, there are six of them that I’ve seen and I’m in a basement somewhere. I’m pretty sure they’re human so this is probably a trap. Be careful,” he said, rushed and desperate. Then he steeled himself and looked past the camera, taking a deep breath and looking angry. The same girl from last time showed up, grinning like a shark. 

“Hey baby did you miss me?” The girl asked and Scott let out an honest to god growl. 

“Seriously, I’m not interested so go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone,” Isaac answered, sounding bored and not like he was about to be fucking tortured. “And if you guys keep torturing me can you be a little less annoying about it, I have a headache.”

Stiles let out a hysterical chuckle, obviously still terrified. At least Isaac was okay enough to keep joking. Danny still looked sick and confused, but seemed to be getting close. “Okay I’ll have his location in like thirty seconds.”

On the screen, two guys uncuffed Isaac and started dragging him away. “We’ve got a surprise for you, sugar. I heard about what your daddy did to you and we came up with the best idea! You’re gonna love it,” the girl said, and for the first time Isaac looked fucking terrified, trying to struggle against the men but obviously too weak. He looked at the camera with wide eyes before it shut off, the screen black again. 

“I got it!” Danny exclaimed, forwarding the location to scott and Stiles, the former already out of the room and the latter sending the address to everyone else. It was time to get their friend back. 

*****

What the fuck did she mean by that? Whatever it was, it was already scaring the hell out of him. He couldn’t break out of the men’s hold because oh yeah he was still drugged and bleeding. He looked at the camera, hoping Scott would come and save him like the damsel in fucking distress he was, and almost cried when the girl turned it off. There goes that. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Where are you taking me?” He asked, hating how badly his voice was shaking. 

“Well, we figured out your little thing with small spaces,” the girl started gleefully, and Isaac’s heart was in his throat. Fuck his whole entire existence. “So you’re going to love this.”

They dragged him upstairs and outside, the sun blinding him for a minute. When his eyes finally focused he wanted to just get a wolfsbane bullet to the head and get it over with. Before he could even speak, they shoved him into the grave, his back landing roughly in the coffin. Fuck. “Please, you don’t have to do this,” he begged brokenly, not caring in the slightest about the tears clouding his vision. They ignored him and tied his hands together again, the six members of the family from hell looking down at him with wide smiles. 

“Goodbye, Isaac,” they said at the same time which was creepy as hell. He tried to get up again, fighting the lead feeling in his bones, but before he could even manage a decent attempt, they closed the lid tightly and he was left in the suffocating darkness. He was full on panicking by then, a sob escaping when he heard the first shovel of dirt hit the coffin. He was going to die, surrounded by nothing but dirt and memories of his father, completely and utterly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott got there in record time, managing to restrain himself from just bursting in there. He had to remember that Isaac’s life was on the line, and one wrong move could end very badly. God, this was all his fault. Some crazy assholes tortured the man he loved to get to him and he was never going to forgive himself if he got Isaac killed. 

And oh shit that was a huge realization. He loved Isaac. Was in love with him, and he might have been so stupid to not realize until Isaac was beaten and bloody and possibly already dead. If they both got out of here alive he wasn’t going to make the mistake of being too late again. He was going to tell him exactly how he felt and if Isaac didn’t feel the same way… 

He was getting ahead of himself and this was definitely not the time for internal monologuing. He looked at the creepy house in the middle of fucking nowhere, seemingly harmless but still making Scott feel unsettled and scared. This place was way worse than the Hale house, and he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Derek and Mr. Argent said they were both almost to the location, so he would have backup, but still. He had a feeling that this was going to be close, and the thought of him being too late was suffocating him. 

He circled the perimeter, keeping an eye out for traps along the way, and as soon as he saw Derek in his peripherals he moved in. he snuck through a window in the basement and found it to be deserted, and when he listened for heartbeats, he only heard Derek and Mr. Argent, and if he focused enough, the faint heartbeat of someone else. Fuck, Isaac was still alive. He had to be because if he wasn’t he would bring him back to life just so he could kill him himself for scaring him so much.

Scott tore through the basement and froze when he opened the door to the room they saw in the camera. There was blood everywhere, looking way worse than it did over video, and scattered around the room was equipment stained with red. God, it looked like a murder scene, how was he even alive? He gagged when he saw the bonesaw they had used on his leg, and had to close his eyes against all of the things he was picturing as he looked at the different torture devices. He had to focus.

I heard about what your daddy did to you and we came up with the best idea…

Oh god, the freezer. He pulled out his phone and frantically dialed Derek, still searching the house for anything that could trap him. “He’s trapped in a small space. Look for anything that would remind him of his dad,” he said anxiously, glad to hear an affirmative, but he swore his heart stopped when a minute later Derek breathed in sharply.

“Scott… get outside right now. We might have found him,” Derek said shakily, and if it was enough to make him sound that out of it, it must be really bad. “If you can find a shovel in there anywhere, bring it.” He didn’t question him and searched the basement again, this time not just glancing at all of the tools. He found the shovel hidden in a dark corner and rushed outside with them, following the sound of heartbeats to where Chris and Derek were gathered. He was about to ask what the hell was going on when his eyes landed on the fresh grave by their feet. 

He tossed the shovel to Derek and kneeled by the grave, Isaac’s grave. “Do you think he would be able to hear me?” he asked no one in particular and didn’t wait for an answer as he focused on the beta (his beta). He remembered something strange that happened with him… he put everything into the word, it coming out as a loud growl that tore out of his throat. “ISAAC!”

*****  
Scott. He awoke with a start to darkness and the smell of dirt filling the limited air around him. He had been in here for at least a few hours, waking up every now and then only to pass out again when it got harder to breathe. Isaac felt himself start to panic as he banged on the top of the coffin, ignoring the dust that fell through a slight crack. He swore he heard Scott’s voice calling him, felt the pull to the alpha (his alpha) even through the distance separating them. It was hard to focus on anything other than his panic and the way he was getting lightheaded from CO2 and blood loss. He didn’t know how he was still alive or if his wounds were healing or not, and didn’t give much of a shit about it right now. His chest felt tight and he couldn’t hold back a dry sob, thinking about the freezer and how this was so much worse. “Scott!” he yelled weakly, his throat torn up from all of the screaming.

Isaac focused as hard as he could and heard movement above him. Faintly he heard Scott replying, and relief flooded himself, even if this was some hallucination. “Isaac! Thank god, we’re almost there, just stay awake for me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

He felt tears leaking out of his eyes and tried to breathe, wheezing a little. “Scott, please I can’t die in here. Anywhere but here,” he pleaded desperately, seeing black spots in his vision. That probably wasn’t a good sign. There was no room for him to do anything other than lay and listen to Scott’s far away voice. After a minute his words were hard to follow, but it was still nice to hear. At least if he died here he would have something good, Scott calling him sweetheart and promising that he wouldn’t die down here. Isaac closed his eyes and tried to breathe in again, breath catching and lazy panic setting in again. The memories were coming in and the walls felt like they were closing in on him in the darkness, but he didn’t have any energy to do anything about it other than cry and try not to sleep for fear of never waking up again.

It was quiet for one terrifying moment, and then he felt something hard hit the coffin, startling him. He heard talking above him, and then the lid was lifted off of him and light hit his face. Isaac felt someone lifting him out of the grave but didn’t feel completely present. For all he knew, he could be hallucinating. He breathed in the outside air like he had never felt anything better, but kept his eyes shut, not wanting to get his hopes up. Someone was talking to him but it felt like he was underwater, but they were holding him up when his legs gave out and that meant something. His world went dark again.

He came to when he felt a hand ran through his hair and was pleased to find himself laying on something soft and warm. He shifted and with great effort he opened his eyes, blinking at the soft light above him. Looking at the posters on the wall and smelling the distinct scent, he knew he was in Scott’s room. He felt the hand in his hair again and he looked up to see the alpha looking at him with a fond but worried look on his face.

“Hey, Isaac. You with me?” he asked softly, and shifted so it was easier to see each other. Scott had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was all over the place, and he looked miserable but somehow relieved all at once. Isaac’s heart jumped and he was too exhausted to try to control the stupid lovesick expression on his face.

He swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I’m with you,” he answered, equally quiet. It somehow felt right, calm.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Isaac answered almost inaudibly and averted his gaze, pushing away thoughts of coffins and freezers. Thankfully, Scott seemed to understand and resumes carding his fingers through his beta’s hair and smiles when Isaac presses into the touch. “You found me,” he stated and it’s not quite a question, but he’s happy when he gets an answer anyways.

“Of course I did. You’re my beta, I mean if you wanna be, we haven’t really talked about that and if you don’t want to be in my pack that’s okay too, I mean-” he looked increasingly stressed and Isaac held back a content laugh.

“Yes, Scott. I’m in your pack if you’ll have me,” he says and feels warm inside when Scott visibly lights up. 

“And it’s not just that…” Scott says after a moment of comfortable silence. “Finding you wasn’t just a wolf thing. Somehow you snuck up on me and now I need you around. With everything that’s happening, I can’t deal with it without you by my side,” he admits, looking somewhere over Isaac’s shoulder. “The world- my world- is just no good without you.”

Isaac didn’t have the words, but he didn’t really need them. He curled a hand around Scott’s neck and pulled him down, gently bringing their lips together and hoping that was enough. It was quiet aside from the wind outside Scott’s window and their heartbeats thundering in the silent room. It wasn’t explosive or electric, but Isaac found it profound anyways. They were so aware of each other, every small movement and the way they both kissed deeper when Isaac made a small, desperate sound in the back of his throat. It just felt right, like something that made sense despite all the craziness life had thrown both of their ways. Isaac focused on how good Scott’s hands felt on his chest and in his hair, ignoring the pain still shooting through his body because this was so much more important. He smelled vanilla and Scott’s dumb douchebag Axe body wash along with that distinctly Scott smell under it, felt how warm and gentle he was above him; their noses bumped together and they both smiled into the kiss. It felt like home.

Later they could discuss who The Family was and what they wanted with the rest of the pack, and hopefully Isaac could recover emotionally and physically from what they put him through eventually. What they knew for certain was that Scott wasn’t going to leave Isaac’s side, and they would always find each other no matter what or who tries to tear them apart. For the first time since he could remember, Isaac felt like he belonged somewhere, and as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, he found something worth fighting for.


End file.
